Racks for holding electronics, such as computer servers, processors, and storage banks are used in a variety of businesses and locations, including in data centers. Such racks are made from metal, such as steel, and designed to provide a strong, secure structure for containing and protecting the electronics from unauthorized access, inadvertent contact and adverse environmental conditions, while at the same time providing access for servicing.
Most frame assemblies include a top shelf, a base, and four or more vertical support rails that are screwed or attached to the into the top and base through the use of screws and multiple components. One improved, quick assembly rack is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication US2012/0292278, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The power to the electronic components contained within the rack is generally provided by one or more power supplies or power distribution units (such as power strips) that are mounted within or on the outside of the rack. The power strips generally are vertically oriented and include a series of outlets. The electronic components in the rack are plugged into these PDUs or power strips thereby permitting movement or servicing of the rack or electronics component more convenient (i.e., to service the entire rack, the power strip can be unplugged, to service an individual component, that component can be unplugged.)
U.S. Pat. No. 7,719,835 discloses a wiring and power distribution device for use in a cabinet housing electronic equipment. The distribution device includes a plurality of compartments, with each compartment adapted to contain an electronic component, such as an uninterruptible power supply, a power-conditioning device, or a power distribution center containing circuit breakers. The distribution device provides a single input point for power and signal wiring, and at least one output point for connection to the electronic devices contained within the cabinet. Access to the compartments is provided by either removing the bottom panel and accessing through the top of the rack or removing knock-out plugs. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,719,835 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
While U.S. Pat. No. 7,719,835 provides an advance over prior power supplies, access to the components could be improved. A need, therefore, exists for an electronics rack that provides a more convenient power distribution system.